Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
Typically, a user uses a computing device to view the augmented reality. The computing device may be a wearable computing device used in a variety of environments. These environments may be noisy or have active objects and/or elements (e.g., cars, other people, advertising billboards, movie marquees, etc.) that draw the user's attention away from the computing device. Accordingly, when the user interacts with these active objects or elements, the computing device will typically interpret the user's interaction as a command. This response by the computing device often causes the computing device to perform a command and/or action that was unintended by the user. Thus, these conventional computing devices that leverage augmented reality can have difficulties when used in environments that have different objects and/or elements that demands the user's attention.